Angel Wings dipped in pride(KamiShin)
by TodoBakuDekuKiri
Summary: Shinsou goes to a local strip club to get over his ex and find himself falling for a blonde haired angel.
1. Chapter 1

Shinsou looked up at the neon sign on the of the strip club. He had come here by request of one of his friends. They had gotten tired of hearing Shinsou complain about his ex-girlfriend. Now, as he stood there, he was thinking about turning back around and leaving.

"Hey, you coming in or not, make a choice." The bouncer says in an annoyed voice. Shinsou nods and walks into the doors. The first few girls were the same, wearing too much makeup and not enough clothes. He was about to get up and leave when one person in the back caught his eye. He started to walk to them, ignoring the girls around him. He pushed away girls who tried to seduce him. One of them noticed the direction he was going and let out a low hiss.

"Honey, you don't want to go back there. They attract most of the girls, or should I say the gays." He threw a glare at the girl, and she shrunk back. The person on the stage was wearing a yellow cropped hoodie with fishnet tights up over there flat stomach, over the tights they wore ripped black shorts and thigh-high yellow converse's. The angel he was staring at looked almost electric with their yellow hair. After a minute or two of watching, he noticed no one was by this angel, so he sat down in one of the seats.

Now that he was closer, he could see the lightning bolt in the blonde hair. So all that yellow must stand for lightning, cute. Once the angel on the stage saw Shinsou, they smiled and seemed to work harder to impress him. On the table beside him, he saw a small card with some info on it.

Name: Sparky

Age: 18

Gender:

The part that told the gender seemed to have torn off, but he had all the info he needed, this beauty in front of him was named sparky. The name went perfectly with the outfit. He pulls out his wallet and grabs a 20, waving it in the air at the blonde.

"Sparky." The blonde looks over at him a look of sadness came over their face before they put the mask back on. They slowly worked their way off the stage, moving slow, making sure to put on a show for Shinsou. When they get to him, Shinsou expected them to grab the 20 first, but instead, they sat in his lap facing away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Sparks," Shinsou says, trying to get the attention of the blonde angel. Instead of turning to him, the blonde started to rock their hips "Fuck, why did no one else come over here, your an angel sent from God." Shinsou says, gripping the blonde's hips, forcing them to stop. He feels the blonde take in a sharp breath before slightly turning to him.

"They all the men come here for the girls. And the girls come here for me, but I don't like women, so they always leave." the blonde says softly. That's when it hit him, his blonde angel, was a boy. Even knowing that now, he could not stop the attraction he felt.

"Well, I came here for girls also," Shinsou says, he watching as the boy's shoulders drop," But, I found something way better," he whispers the last sentence into the blonde's ear. He smirked when the blonde shivered. He slowly moved his hands down the boy's thighs and played with the laces on the converse.

"How much for a night with you?" Shinsou asks, running his hands back up the blonde's waist, his fingertips slipping under the black shorts. The blonde takes this moment to turn around in Shinsous lap facing him now. Shinsou almost got lost in the golden eyes of the beauty in his lap.

"Shit, even an hour would send me to heaven." The boy seems to look around, seeing if someone was watching them, after deeming it safe he grabs the 20 and pretends to put it in his shirt. But, instead, he slipped it into Shinsous pocket.

"For you, free, just don't let my boss know about this." Shinsou nods, then the boy got out of his lap and motion for him to follow. Shinsou followed the blonde as he leads him to the back where there are some rooms. The blonde opens the third door leading to a room with black walls with lightning painted on them. It seemed that the theme of the room was black and yellow.

"Heh, you like Pikachu?" Shinsou asks, seeing all the Pikachu things distributed around the room. " Nah, people just thought that it was funny seeing as I have this lightning bolt in my hair."


End file.
